


The sea's sweet embrace, part:1

by Teabythesea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Beards (Facial Hair), Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teabythesea/pseuds/Teabythesea
Summary: Fjord is told to follow his heart, which happens to points straight at Caleb. A cute romantic novel, all adult content will show up in later parts. I hope you enjoy it!





	The sea's sweet embrace, part:1

The Sea’s Sweet Embrace  
Chapter: 1

Fjord’s deep slumber began to thicken and mold into a vivid vision, he was surrounded by an endless ocean as the sun began to rise through the predominantly clear sky. Fjord glanced around in confusion when his attention was drawn towards the copper sun, tusked jaw agape the half orc stood in shock, petrified upon the stone jutting from the sea. Sunlight danced brighter upon a patch of water as it began to swirl and rise; seafoam coalesced into her long flowing dress, kelp weaving into long green strands of her hair and sunlight filled her almost crystalline fluid form; the wild mother said nothing at first, only smiling at her dear child and brushing her hand along his scarred face. Though her mouth didn’t move Fjord felt an echo in the depths of his mind, “do not be afraid to chase what you seek my dearest child, love is the greatest gift of nature.” her soft yet rich voice flooded Fjord with a deep sense of calm as hertide embraced him, slowly closing his eyes Fjord opened them again to find himself in his bed, his mother’s embrace still present within him, he could do nothing but spread a tusked grin.

Around 4 hours until sundown Caleb set down the tome he finished studying, Hot Boi had assigned him extra work after finding Caleb was adept at studying, though it was still no challenge for the keen wizard. Caleb relaxed into the lush chair, Frumpkin curled around his neck providing much needed warmth despite being near a fireplace. Caleb closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the comfort of the moment when he feels a gentle yet firm grip on his shoulder, “Well howdy there, mind if I join you?” Frumpkin rubbed against Fjords mitt, purring softly as he received pets from the half orc. “J-Ja, you’ve no reason not to.” Caleb nodded as he spoke, flustered by the sudden meeting. “Thank you kindly.” Instead of sitting on the far end of the seat as Caleb expected Fjord sat thigh to thigh with him and casually wrapped his arm around the wizard, leaning his bulky midsection against the wizard. Caleb opened his bearded mouth to protest only to find the similarly bearded half orc looking right into his eyes, Caleb merely blushed and maintained eye contact with him. Fjord winked “Judging by your staring you like what you see, can’t say the feeling isn't mutual.” Fjord stroked his dark beard with his free hand as he leaned a little closer. Caleb ripped his gaze away as his face turned a much deeper shade of red; the wizard turned back in an attempt to reply but was met by the warm fuzzy beard against his own as they kissed, Caleb was shocked but found himself closing his eyes and leaning into it as Frumpkin began to purr on his shoulder.

Caleb and Fjord walked down the dimly lit road hand in hand, the uneven cobblestone attempting to trip Caleb on several occasions though he always found himself being lifted back up by Fjord with a smile prompting Caleb to “trip” much more than necessary to be held by his lover again. “You sure are clumsy when you’re not fighting.” Fjord said in a loving voice inferring he knew the reason for the repeated stumbles. “Ja, perhaps it’s because I’m ‘falling’ head over heels for you.” the wizard reached up and kissed Fjord passionately, leaning back he found Fjords arms around him as he was pulled into a large embrace against the half orcs belly. “Well it would be a shame if my dear little anemone got hurt, seems I’ll have to carry you home.” Fjord leaned in and kissed Caleb’s fuzzy cheek before continuing on with noticeably more spring in his step than usual.  
Caleb finished his lessons with Hot boi later than he expected due to his further understanding of dunamancy which allowed him to stride forward in his studies. As Caleb escorted by Hot boi made for the exit he was surprised to see Fjord waiting for him near the entry, skimming through a copy of "Tusked Love" his eyes rose to meet Caleb's. "I told you not to wait for me if I was late ja?" Fjord took a step forward, "well it'd be a shame if such a sweet heart didn't have someone to walk home with." Fjord turned to Hot boi and winked playfully before gently wrapping his arm around Caleb's shoulder. "J-ja I suppose it would, it'd be rude of me to make you wait each time." Fjord ruffled Caleb's hair before drawing his fingers down his copper sideburns and beard "for you, I'd wait til the whole sea dried up." Caleb blushed at the remark and in a burst of emotion met Fjords lips in a soft kiss, prompting nearby Krin to stare at the couple. "I suppose you waiting isn't so bad, if I can do that ja?" Fjord was beaming at the advance of his favorite wizard, "not bad at all." The pair turned to walk away when a dark elven hand catches Fjords shoulder as Hot boi begins to speak, "take good care of my apprentice alright? He's one of the good ones." Fjord gave a solid nod and a smile, "you don't have to tell me, I'd do anything for my sea lily." Caleb's face went a bright cherry color upon hearing his new title, despite his embarrassment Caleb felt safe in his protectors arms as his anxieties began to melt away.  
The pair ate each meal together, drank together and drunkenly danced the night away together only growing closer with time. The horrors of the past seemed to heal faster when they held each other for warmth and when their lips met the whole world seemed to burn away under a passionate fire. Fjord massaged Caleb's back, digging his thumbs into the deep knots beneath the wizards flesh "Are you content with my company Caleb?" Caleb got a peculiar yet playful look on his face as he turned to face Fjord, "More than just content, each moment with you I wish could last a lifetime~" Fjords lips spread into a wide grin "well why don't we make it last a lifetime then." With that Fjord leaned in and passionately kissed his mate as the fireplace crackled and danced behind them.

Fjord wrapped his arm around the reading wizard as they laid next to each other, a lamp flickered on the table despite the still air as it had begun running low on oil. Fjord nudged himself closer until his warmth was shared with his mate; Fjord smiled a toothy grin, these past few weeks with his partner had been more comforting than he’d felt in a long while, every moment reminded him of how it felt to be upon the sea, like he was being held in the soft arms of the water safe from all the hardships of life. Caleb rested his book on the nightstand before turning to hug Fjords sturdy middle and looking into his sulfur eyes that burned like a lazy sun, Caleb couldn’t help but blush at the newfound intimacy him and Fjord shared though he couldn’t say he didn’t love every second of it as he leaned in for a deep kiss. Fjord rolled on top of Caleb as he pushed his hands through his now unbuttoned shirt, rough hands calloused from time at sea rubbing against the garden of brown and orange hairs that covered the soft flesh; Prompted Caleb pushed up Fjords shirt now rubbing his exposed middle as he ascended to lock his lips, now tasting the briny beard he longed to drown in. Fjord pushed in further, legs around Caleb’s as he savoured this moment of warmth; out of the view of the lovers a lone flower bloomed on a nearby desk as an oilless lantern burned brighter, a mother happy to see her child content smiled upon the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get kinky in later parts, depends on how I feel though.


End file.
